dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NF
ARTICLE, PROPERTY OF BABY LUIGI CHOMPS!!!! (NF standing for New Fighter) is a new fanfic taking place 20 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron. It is written by Baby Luigi Chomps, although is an AU fanfic. Although, Goku is already dead, Vegeta is the main character. A new video game was announced after this was made, titled Dragon Ball NF: Warrior Ultimate. New Fighter Saga: Episode 1: The Rival of Vegeta A new legend was in hell, then arrives in earth named Leveta, Vegeta's rival. Leveta then appears in front of Vegeta then battles him for the blue crystal, that was built by Vegeta's wife Bulma. Unfortunately, Leveta killed Goku with an energy blast to the chest. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AH HA HA HA HA!" Leveta laughed evilly. Chi Chi started to cry, "GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!" "Poor Goku he was killed by Leveta!" exclaimed Bulma. "Kakarot died, you moron." Vegeta said angrily. "This was a serious death of dad!" said Goten. Trunks added, "This is what your dad gets from not listening to his wife, Goten." Krillin added, "What kind of monster was that? Is it evil?" "IT IS, KRILLIN." Vegeta added. Leveta laughed evilly away. Chi Chi was so mad. Dende said, "Oh sakes. Why would Leveta kill Goku without a reason?!" "WE DON'T KNOW." answered Vegeta. "Maybe Goku wasn't attacking him," said Hercule, "he could have been tired maybe he can't attack Leveta.". "It's not true! It's all because of the bad guy! *Says in a crying voice* that guy killed Goku just without a reason!" answered Chi Chi. Bulma added, "What will we-" Chi Chi screams, "WHATEVER!!". At hell, Leveta, Dabura, Cell, Frieza and Ginyu and many other villains are celebrating Goku's death. "I AM SO HAPPY LEVETA KILLED THAT FREAK NERD!!!!!" Frieza said evilly. Meanwhile back on earth, Chi Chi, Goten and Gohan are at their home. Chi Chi then made Gohan cook dinner. Goten asked, "What's the big day mom?" asked Goten to Chi Chi. "It was bad, doesn't mean that villain killed my husband without a reason, kid. It was bad." Chi Chi answered. Vegeta was then trying to train. Suddenly, after his training, he went back to the corner of Chi Chi's house. "This is unbelievable." said Vegeta. Vegeta then went back to bed at night. Later morning, Vegeta got a letter that said: "Vegeta, please come to the Kame House. I'm with Gohan, Pan, Master Roshi, Turtle, Puar and Oolong. We need you. Lots of Tutrle Hermit Training will be here. Hope you get here soon for your training to fight the enemy from hell. Thanks. :Signed, Videl" "WHAT?! Why do I have to go there?!" Vegeta screamed with angerness. Vegeta then went to the Kame House. "Thank goodness you came here for training," said Master Roshi, "I already know Goku was killed by your... uhhhhh...... rival Leveta" New Fighter Saga: Episode 2: Approached Guy After training, Vegeta began to fight Leveta. Leveta shot an energy blast which Vegeta blocked. Vegeta then fired a Galick Gun at him, and Leveta fired a Finger Cannon but Vegeta did his Big Bang Attack and both of their attacks blocked each other. Leveta then punched Vegeta into the face, but Vegeta fired an energy blast which hurt Leveta but Leveta still survived, then Vegeta was angry preparing to kick Leveta. "You won't get away with THIS!" said Vegeta. Vegeta did a Big Bang Attack but Leveta blocked it and Leveta fired a Finger Beam but Vegeta blocked it and Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack and Leveta laughed "MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" evilly. Leveta and Vegeta then started punching. Meanwhile, Videl and Gohan were telling the truth about Leveta that Leveta is evil. Videl then picked up her phone then got a phone call from Chi Chi. "Videl, please tell Master Roshi I'm getting Gohan over." said Chi Chi. "Okay, thanks." Videl answered. Meanwhile, Leveta kept attacking Vegeta and punching him into the leg. "OWWW!!" said Vegeta. Vegeta then finished Leveta when an energy blast. After Leveta is gone, he sees a letter on the ground that says: "Vegeta, Thanks for your training with us. We appreciated. Gohan just left. Make sure to come back if you need more training, and the Turtle Hermit Training will be here for you. Remember, watch out for your Rival Leveta. Thank you for your cooperation. :Signed, Videl" "Thanks." said Vegeta. Vegeta went back home and slept. Vegeta woke up in the morning and he got a phone call from Bulma and a letter from Videl. "Vegeta, please come to wood creel forest. Thanks." said Bulma. "WHAT?!" said Vegeta. Then Vegeta read the letter: "Vegeta, Me, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chi Chi and Gohan are in Wood Creel Forest. Pan is with Master Roshi, Turtle, Puar and Oolong at the Kame House. If you need training, go there before you come here. If you need something, call us. Thank you for the cooperation. PS: I've got a map for you at your bed if you like it. :Signed, Videl" "I don't like Wood Creel Forest. That's too far AWAY!!!" screamed Vegeta. Vegeta just went to the Kame House. "Welcome back, Vegeta." said Master Roshi. "Good morning." said Vegeta. "Why aren't you at Wood Creel Forest?" asked Master Roshi. "Because it's TOO FAR WAY." said Vegeta. "Okay, then stay here." said Master Roshi. "Alright." answered Vegeta. Vegeta then relaxed at the living room of the Kame House. "Vegeta!" said Puar. "Welcome back, Vegeta!" said Oolong. "Why, thank you." said Vegeta. Oolong kept switching the TV channel on TV. "Oolong, what are you doing?!" asked Pan. "I'm just trying to switch the channel for a while." Oolong added. "Why in the world are you switching the channels?" asked Puar. "I SAID I'M JUST TRYING TO SWITCH FOR A WHILE!!!" screamed Oolong. Oolong and Puar kept arguing until Pan calmed them down. Trivia * The way how Vegeta was angry how Videl sent him a letter was the most bright scene in episode 1. * More episodes will be here. Category:Dragon Ball NF